OVERWATCH Land
OVERWATCH Land is an expansion to Walt Disney World's Epcot park that encompasses the present-day area where Figment's Journey into Imagination is today. Overwatch Land came to be after an agreement between Blizzard Entertainment and The Walt Disney Company in November of 2024 that granted Disney the rights to create a new themed land off of the Overwatch IP. The land celebrates all 50 Overwatch heroes and the many more to come. Overwatch Land was opened on May 24th, 2026 to coincide with Overwatch's ten-year anniversary. Rides & Construction Journey into Imagination with Figment and the entire Imagination pavilion was closed on December 1st, 2024 to begin taking down the Figment theme and gutting the ride inside of the building. The ride building stayed mostly the same with some minor queue changes. Overwatch: Omnic Crisis An interactive ride system was placed in that had guests strapped in to an Overwatch assault vehicle. Most of the original ride building was used for the queue. The queue had been completely revamped. There were four sections, each modeled after one map from each map type. The beginning of the queue was themed as the Overwatch museum as seen in the 2014 cinematic trailer for Overwatch. The section included various artifacts from the museum, including the Doomfist gauntlet and the powered down Soundquake. After that, guests enter a sandstone doorway, taking them into the sands of Temple of Anubis. Guests walk through the temple from Point B of the map and enter into the next section, Dorado. Guests walk through the interactive Dorado queue for a short while until entering a gravitational door and being transported to Horizon Lunar Colony, where interactive games line the queue to amuse guests. The last section is entered through by two large marble pillars as guests are transported into Ilios. They travel through the streets of the Ilios Well and finally come to a large door with the Overwatch logo on it that enters into the loading area. The sleek and futuristic design of the loading area was a huge step up from the ride's predecessor. The guests are loaded onto their ride vehicles, an interactive assault vehicle with screens that have the Athena logo on them. As guests embark, they are surrounded by the sounds of war as they are thrown into the Omnic Crisis. The scene is a battle set in the Black Forest with Reinhardt leading a group of Crusaders into the fray of battle. The rides are rocked with the sounds and feelings of explosions and gun fire. After a sharp turn, the scene changes to King's Row during the Null Sector Uprising. Tracer, in her Cadet Oxton uniform, leads the guests forward into the fray. The car as well as her shoot into several Null Sector bots. The scene changes again into a lone battlefield with thousands of Omnics firing at a team of Overwatch agents, both recognizable and unrecognizable. As the car speeds forward, the Omnics are taken down rapidly and the steam clears on the battlefield. The car enters a tunnel with the voice of Soldier: 76 As this is playing, little graphics of all 50 heroes is shown zipping by in the tunnel. Once Soldier says "Fight with us." the Overwatch theme plays triumphantly as the logo is flashed across of a door screen. On the last note of the theme, the doors part open and the cars reenter the loading area. Upon exiting the ride, guests are lead to an interactive play room where guests can either purchase Overwatch merchandise, watch the Overwatch League live or watch highlights, and even play the game on one of twenty computers with the game on it. If the guests choose to do none of these things, they can find the exit and leave through the automatic sliding glass door with the Overwatch logo pressed on it. Shops & Restaurants * Talon Treats: A stand where sweets and ice cream can be purchased. * Overwatch Fueling Center: A small eating area with an American menu with several tables with umbrellas to sit at. * Overwatch Reflections: A gift shop that sells Overwatch merchandise and Disney merchandise.